Determination of the detailed mechanism of the unfolding and refolding process of synthetic DNA analogs of simple structure. Establishment of the effects of various factors (base composition, base-sequence distribution, cross linking, etc.) on the mechanism. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Eugene Hamori and Toshihiro Hirai, Kinetic Study of the pH-Change Induced Helix/coil Transition of Poly(dG-dC). Federation Proceedings, 36, 694 (1977).